I'm a freak
by tails267
Summary: It has been a few months since Rioichi last saw Tennessee and has become a shadow of his former self ever since. Now he must go back to confront his confounded feelings and travel to the land of bullets and sweeping sands. But what new experiences are in store for the able ninja? Only a most notorious outlaw holds the answers. A Rioichi/Tennessee oneshot, Sequel to 'Stay'


**Before I start this I just want to thank everyone who has favourited/reviewed/followed my previous Rioichi/Tennessee oneshot, I never expected it to be so popular! I don't feel that this one is as good as the last, but I guess it's better than nothing :)**

**Sly Cooper (c) Sanzaru Games**

Regret. Remorse. Confusion. What is the true meaning of these emotions? Under the full Japanese moon stalks a lean shadow, he knows only to well.

Below the cover of glinting stars he swiftly makes his way through the night, feet fleet working along the cobbled streets. With the grace of the finest free-runner he scales the walls and roofs, not pausing this plight until reaching his designated spot, a pleasant perch on the edge of a building. A serene place to gather ones thoughts.

This is where he spends most nights, from twilight till the break of dawn, staring out into the moonlit, blossom specked pool trying to make sense of his confounding emotions.

Sitting there now, Rioichi drew a weary hand across his face. He didn't know what had happened; one day he's a refined master ninja and sushi chef, the next a confused and unfocused raccoon who can't even perform the simplest of activities without losing concentration. It was all very unnerving.

Just the other night he had been darting across the ropes between buildings when he paused silently atop a glowing lantern, observing a small cluster of guards. His targets were in sight, yet for one moment something passed behind his eyes, limiting his focus, and the next thing the ninja knew he was taking a loud and undignified plunge into the pond below. It was a miracle he hadn't been spotted by a former follower of El Jefe. He cringed at the memory.

Then there were the feelings. Of lust, of solitude, of simply wanting to feel wanted. All these emotions pointed to one name.

"Tennessee..."

It had been a few months since his last encounter with the cocky young outlaw, when they had spent the evening atop that grassy hill and discovering what he never would of guessed. It was during those few months that he had become an emotionally unstable wreckage, even being subject to randomly timed mood swings.

All in all, Rioichi could only think of one possibility for these unforeseen ordeals.

"I must be going insane."

Living a solitary existence for so long can have that effect on people. Rioichi had, for the most part, all ways been a distant loner, it came with the occupation of being a ninja. Yet there had always been room for a partner in crime. He had just never desired much for the heavily made up girls who strutted through his restaurant daily.

Sure, he would bow and kiss their fair hands in respect but never aspired to take one home.

"But then, insanity seems to of run in the family."

Sliding his right sleeve up to the elbow he reviled the golden time-travel band gifted by Bentley. With nimble fingers a co-ordinate was typed in and eventually, entered.

In a sweep of wind and blue light he was gone.

Xxxxxxx

In another place, where the sand was scorched and tempers (as well as guns) were fiery, a most infamous outlaw snuck out a hatch in the roof of a rickety building, the spoils of his raid tucked protectively under his arm.

"Catch me if ya can lizard lickers!"

Hopping round a crate and popping a few shots towards the steers on his tail the raccoon cleared off, vaulting over to the next roof and leaving any pursuers in the dust.

He dropped down onto the roof of the General Store, coming to rest behind the large wooden sign.

"Whoa Tennessee ol' boy, cut it a bit thin back there," He flicked one ear that a bullet had lightly clipped. "But totally worth it."

The gunslinger looked down at his prise, only to see it non-existent.

"What in-?"

"Looking for something?"

Whipping round with gun/cane drawn Tennessee was met with the cool gaze of a familiar raccoon, the freshly stolen golden artefact held loosely in his grip.

"Well shoot me down and call me Sandy..." The gun was swiftly lowered. "It's that mysterious ninja 'coon who talks in riddles!"

"It seems so, doesn't it?"

Though his pride would not allow it to show more than an ounce, inside Rioichi was brimming with the same undoubtable excitement of meeting again. Tennessee moved on to more pressing matters.

"What brings ya here?"

Rioichi froze. He wasn't even sure himself what had brought him to this sun scorched land, let alone know how to put it into words for the outlaw. Tennessee must of noticed his discomfort as he put a fond arm around the raccoon's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it friend, we'll discuss it later over a tall glass 'o cactus dew. But first what do you say we get this shiny little trinket back to the hideout?"

Twirling the object round in his palm, the small grin on Rioichi's muzzle said it all.

Xxxxxxx

"And you gotta watch those cactus, little blighter spikes get stuck in yer' fur like no tomorrow!"

"Gratefully noted."

"And don't get me started on those coyotes! Keep me awake all night sometimes."

"Uh-hu."

For someone who was used to pulling silent heists Tennessee sure could talk. He told Rioichi all there was to know about his frontier town. From the local wildlife to the best spots to have a snooze in the sun, he explained it all.

Though never alarmed even Rioichi wasn't prepared for the blistering heat brought on by the blinding desert sun. By five minutes of rooftop hopping the ninja was sweltering under his fur, secretly hoping to find a cool sanctuary among the sand dunes. Tennessee's hideout must have been a bit of a let down.

"Well here we are, my home base!" Tennessee touched down on the platform attached to the main building, Rioichi swaying slightly behind.

"We'll drop this off then I'll show y'all round the rest of the town."

"Fabulous," muttered Rioichi.

He was led through the swinging double doors into the hallway and rooms beyond, feeling somewhat shocked at the condition the place was in. While Rioichi's Japanese home had been cool, calm and well organised, Tennessee's was a direct opposite. For starters the place was in dyer need of a renovation, sun rays sliced through holes in the roof, crinkly wallpaper peeled at the walls and stray nails stuck out of the floor and foundations.

It was also not the tidiest place Rioichi had ever laid eyes on. Junk was stacked across the tattered carpet in small piles, determined to trip up any who pass by.

"Um, sorry about the mess, partner." Tennessee apologised when Rioichi stumbled over said piles. "I don't get to clean out much."

"It's fine, I can live with such necessaries." Rioichi was more concerned about the small dent in his pride caused by that half-fall than the mess itself.

Coming into the main living room was a more appealing sight; A large wooden table sat in the middle of the space, surrounded by a selection chairs made of a similar material. The table top was splayed with scattered playing cards, poker chips and other single player gambling equipment, confirming Rioichi's suspicion; Tennessee lived alone.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tennessee settled himself in one of the wooden chairs, his features portraying cheery puzzlement.

"For being blind. I did not know you were subject to such inadequate living conditions."

"Really? Well that's might kind of ya, but you don't need to be like that. It's just how I live and always has been." He propped his feet up on the table and crossed his arms. "So, care to explain what you're doing in my dusty lil' town?"

Rioichi reluctantly lowered himself into a seat, knowing this moment would come eventually. He tried to face the copper-furred raccoon while racking his brain for a good reason, one Tennessee would understand without being freaked out.

"In all honesty, I don't know." The answer was as simple as that. Rioichi examined his hands as he continued. "I have been driven by unexpected feelings for a deal of time now, and the only cure seems to be found here, among the cacti and dust storms."

He decided to leave out the mood swings and 'incidents'.

It was hard to gauge Tennessee's reaction as his hat was down low, but it was a few moments before he spoke out again in a smooth, knowing voice.

"I know where you're coming from," He looked up slightly so Rioichi could see the hazel orbs that were his eyes. "As I've been feeling the same stuff, but in reverse."

He smiled slightly, crookedly, and Rioichi returned the gesture somewhat shyly before turning away.

Giving a quiet 'huh' in contempt the hat slid back over the outlaw's eyes as he shifted into a position of relaxation.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, there's room enough for two here."

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

The room descended into silence, neither raccoons having anything else to say to each other. Rioichi absently placed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them, eyes trailing a beetle crawling along the wooden surface. This insect skittered along the woodwork towards Tennessee, using it's skinny little legs to scale the outlaw's propped up boots. Rioichi was about to swat the bug away but never got the chance.

Upon opening one eye Tennessee spotted the invading beetle and jolted backwards with a yelp, jerking his chair over and landing painfully on the hard floor boards.

"Dang skittering things! Always crawling about when nobody's watching!"

Rioichi had to swiftly bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from inappropriately laughing out loud at Tennessee's sudden plunge to the floor. It would go too far to say his lips didn't twitch slightly into smirk as he offered a hand.

"Do you need assistance?"

The western raccoon ignored Rioichi's offer and hauled himself up using the table, fur bushed out and hat perched ascrew.

"Darn bugs are always comin' on in here and causin' a commotion where it's not wanted..."

He straitened his hat with as much dignity as one who had just fallen off a chair could muster while trying to hide his flustered expression from Rioichi, who had given up not trying to look amused and was chuckling quietly to himself.

"May I say it was just a common insect, Tennessee. No need to get your bullets rattled."

Tennessee had now gained his regular posture and plastered his fisted paws on his hips.

"Oh yeah? Well..." He had to pause briefly to come up with an effective come-back. "In my defence it could have been a spider or a scorpion...or something just as deadly!"

"Of coarse." Rioichi crossed his arms, a thin smug smile placed on his muzzle.

"Yes 'of coarse'" Tennessee also folded his arms, a stare off starting between the two raccoons.

"Is that a spider I see on your shoulder?"

"Where?!" Rioichi's grin grew wider when Tennessee jumped again, his tail sticking out like a furry feather duster.

"Never mind, it was just a bit of dust."

"You're rotten," The outlaw turned his back on the other raccoon in mock annoyance. "Absolutely rotten."

xxxxxxx

The sun was sinking under the barren horizon, sending long shadows creeping across the cooling sands of the evening. As the rattlesnakes returned to their burrows and the cactus flowers closed a large muscular steer steeped from the local saloon, his days duty done. Now it was time for him to kick back and relax how most guards did: drink until they drop.

This steer however seemed a little more sensible and had stepped out for some crisp evening air, checking the surroundings as he did. This was the hour bandits and crooks came out to play. He scanned the darkening alleys with heavy lidded eyes, the drink already effecting his thoughts, and picked up the slightest creek of wood. It was very subtle, probably just a mouse, but it still caused the steer to whirl round at the sound and call out a clamorous warning.

"If anybody's out there then I suggest you stay there! Ain't nobody gonna break into this saloon tonight."

Satisfied, he lumbered off back into the building, the noise inside having raised as his fellow enforcers got stuck in with their pleasure.

"Toldja if we waited a while that brute would clear off."

Two feet landed with a soft _thup _on the sand, the owner wearing an adeptly placed bowler hat and a confident smirk.

"True, but almost alerting the guard wasn't one of your slickest moves."

Another creature landed more gracefully next to him, straitening itself and gazing up at the wooden building, his eyes examining the great sign that adorned most of the shop front.

"I'm guessing this is your old haunt."

"Old haunt? Don't know what you mean by that, the place ain't haunted, but it sure is lively."

To prove his point a bottle flew out a nearby window and smashed close to Rioichi's tail, splattering his fur with some strong smelling liquid.

"I don't know about this..."

"Nonsense, you'll love it more than a Jackalope loves racing." Tennessee urged the reluctant raccoon towards the swing doors. "Now just remember, drink your dew, don't look anybody in the eye and if they be askin' for a fight then you give 'em one. Go get 'em Rio!"

With a final forceful shove Rioichi fell through the swinging shutters, losing his normally immaculate balance and landing with his nose to the floor boards.

Heads swung round to face this intruder, patrons paused mid-swig and even the organ minder in the corner ceased his playing to stare at this most unusual entrant. With all eyes on him Rioichi neatly got to his feet and straitened himself out before briskly proceeding towards the bar at a stiff trot, eyes forward and nose high.

Tennessee slunk in behind him, whispering some snarky encouragement.

"That was a great entrance, keep it up and maybe the locals won't skin your foreign pelt."

"Easy for you to say," Rioichi hissed through gritted teeth.

"Just blend in."

It was true the locals had an odd fascination with the raccoon striding across the room, but that came from them never seeing one like Rioichi before. What was with those strange cloths he wore? Or the way he walked with light, quick steps? He appeared not to have any kind of firearm on his possession so how did he defend himself? It was all very alien to them.

Upon reaching the bar area Tennessee found two vacant stools and grabbed the attention of the barman, a warty wide-chested toad.

"Hey bartender, two shots of your finest 'dew for me and my friend her if you please."

Giving a deep croak the toad busied himself with getting the drinks, leaving the two thieves to sit at the bar.

Rioichi gave Tennessee a questioning glance. "Dew?"

"Cactus dew." He tipped his head slightly. "You ain't lived until you've tried it."

The toad came back over with two small green bottles and placed them down just out of the outlaw's reach. He put his elbow on the bar top and stared hard at Tennessee.

"Ugh, fine, fine," Reaching into his leg pouch the raccoon pulled out four gold coins and laid them in front of the bartender, who followed his movements with impatient eyes. It was only then did Tennessee received his drinks.

"Thought he'd never leave," Tennessee reached for his drink and held it up next to Rioichi. "Well, here's to us partner, and the future of the whole Cooper line. Cheers!"

He tipped his head back and took a long swig of the refreshing liquid, shooting Rioichi a glance.

_Blend in._

Not wanting to seem out of place, the ninja clasped a cautious hand around the bottle and drew it slowly towards him. It was cool to the touch and had a strong, spicy smell to it. Judging by the way most creatures around him were slugging it down faster than they could be served it couldn't be that deadly.

Closing his eyes Rioichi felt the bottle rim connect to his lips and a sweet, tangy liquid slide down his throat. He kept it there until all contents was gone, then slammed it on the bar, arm rigid.

"Mm, good bit of dew that," Tennessee drew a hand across his mouth and placed the half-empty bottle down. "What do you think Rio? Rioichi?"

When he got no answer the outlaw turned to his friend, the Eastern raccoon seeming to have froze to the spot. Tennessee waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Rioichi! You okay there?"

Rioichi, it had to be said, was a very practical specimen who was almost always ready for anything, but for this, his innards were not. For a raccoon who had drunk nothing but herbal tea all his life the sensation of an alcoholic beverage was quite a shock.

He remained staring ahead, gripping the bottle for dear life and shaking slightly. It looked like one touch would send him toppling off his stool.

"Oh...my..." He quivered, tail ripping unevenly.

"Oh my indeed. Don't do that, I thought you were about to keel over." Tennessee scowled lightly. "Looks like dew ain't quite your thing, but don't sweat it, this stuff passes quickly."

"That's what I'm concerned about." Rioichi could already feel his stomach starting to to reject the harsh substance; He shifted his legs uncomfortably.

"Think of this as payback for when you fed me that sushi stuff." Tennessee gave an awkward grin. "Let's just say no one would of wanted to share an outhouse with me after that."

"Ugh..."

Unnoticed by the two raccoons sipping their drinks an imposing figure had entered the saloon, shouldering his way through the wasted steers who couldn't get out the way quick enough. He stood at the bar, catching the eye of the bar toad, and sat down next to Rioichi. The creature appeared to be some form of outlaw, not unlike Tennessee, but the rough and readiness of his character held the signs that he wasn't as honourable as the raccoon thief. He had a mean presence about him, his overgrown teeth protruding from his jaw in the most unsightly of ways.

"Ugly blighter him," Tennessee whispered in Rioichi's ear. "Don't stare. No disrespect partner but even you wouldn't last against a ruffian like him. Shoot ya down as soon as look at you if he found out you weren't from around here. Them possums don't like outsiders."

The creature, who was indeed a very large possum, glanced in Rioichi's direction. The ninja shielded his face in the folds of his hood, only his muzzle visible through the obscuring shadows.

"Oi, what's this then?" The possum spoke huskily, as if he had breathed nothing but sand all his life. He peered with squinty black eyes at Rioichi. "Never seen you 'round here before."

The raccoon attempted to make himself look as small as possible.

"Mind your own, Dan." Tennessee replied to him hotly, the hostility in his voice unmissable.

"I wasn't talkin' to you kid," The possum ignored the outlaw and inspected Rioichi more closely, close enough for the ninja to feel his musky breath. "What's yer name _Stranger?"_ The last word was uttered darkly, as if it stung the possum's tongue like acid.

"If you must know," Rioichi started, having had enough of the scraggy-furred bandit breathing down his neck. "It's Ri-"

"Rango!" Tennessee shoved a hand in Rioichi's face to silence him, smiling nervously. "Feisty little outlaw from the east, you'd best not mess with the likes of this one, he'd have your skinny pink tail for a lasso, I tell ya!"

"He would, would he?" The possum's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, hand twitching close to his conveniently placed firearm. "Why don't he speak up then? Or is he too stupid, or too _afraid_ to raise his voice a little?"

Rioichi growled as the bandit stuck his nose closer. "C'mon little amigo, care to back up yer partner's claims, or does he just speak a load'a horse dung?!"

Some dark whispers escaped the ninja's lips and before anybody could blink the possum was sent crashing across the saloon, sending tables, cards, chips and drinks scattering and splashing to all quarters. Pandemonium occurred.

It's amazing what one little disturbance could cause; the possum setting off a domino effect. Tables upturned in rage, bottles were smashed then racked round heads, bodies flew through windows. Good, honest animals met in the melee turned rogue, setting forth on those that pretended to be the protection of the town showing them a thing or two about fist-cuffs.

Somewhat sensibly Tennessee avoided the aerial objects and swinging punches and swiftly led Rioichi out a back entrance to the outside world, the riot having already started to pour out onto the dusty streets.

Safely atop the saloon roof the pair observed as the so-called 'law' was rushed in to halt the brawl but only amplified it further, having all got involved themselves.

"Haha, this is too good!" Tennessee chortled, watching the ruckus unfold as one would watch an innovating movie. "I gotta say, that was impressive partner. Never have I seen a bar fight escalate into something _that_ quickly before."

"And I suppose I should be proud of that?" Rioichi watched more sedately, having found the whole situation less amusing.

"Well, yeah! Most of the goons in there anyway are just bandits selling their time from the corrupt law 'round here. They deserved it."

"If you insist." Rioichi looked out across the rooftops, noticing the warm dark orange hues of the sky as the sun was but a half circle sinking below a golden sea of sand. It was a lovely sight, one the ninja hadn't expected to see in this land of burning and bullets. He was pleasantly mesmerised.

"Hey hombre, you gonna stand there gawkin' at the sky all night? Cause if you are then I know a better place to hang." Tennessee had moved from Rioichi's side and perched atop the saloon sign, ginning playfully. "I can lead ya there, but of course you're gonna have to catch me first." Without waiting for a reply the outlaw leapt for the next rooftop, landing perfectly and pelting across an awaiting telephone line.

Rioichi sighed and prepared himself in a business-like fashion, instinctively pulling out his cane and getting into a running stance.

"Challenge accepted."

With the speed and agility that only a ninja could possess Rioichi glided across the building tops, the woodwork blurring beneath his feet. Tennessee had the advantage of knowing the town better but Rioichi was swifter, advancing silent as a breeze over the rolling dunes. He caught sight of Tennessee's rusty tail tip disappearing hastily round a wooden shack; he homed in on that area.

With ease Rioichi scaled a creaky drainpipe and hopped up onto the shack roof, crouching low out of sight. His ears and tail twitched.

Tennessee stood in the centre of the roof looking about himself, keen eyes peeled for the familiar blue and white garb of his friend. He swung his cane round his finger boardly.

"Wonder what's keeping Rio, thought the 'coon would of caught up by now."

"You thought correct." Something whipped Tennessee's legs out from under him and for the second time that day the outlaw found himself flat on his back, his own pistol pointed at his muzzle. A tall silhouette blotted out the sky, staring calmly down at Tennessee's surprised expression.

"I knew you'd show up eventually," Tennessee chuckled, grinning sleazily. "Although, you didn't strike me as one who liked it rough."

When Rioichi stiffened Tennessee took his chance and rolled out from under the ninja's form and grabbed his pilfered cane, jumping back up to his feet. He spun round, finding the roof deserted.

"Now where'd that slink go."

Rioichi could be a canny raccoon when he wanted to be, now being one of these times. Unknown to the western thief he had only stepped into the nearest shadow, waiting to strike. And strike he did.

Tennessee was thrust against the nearest wall, an elbow digging lightly into his back, a steady hand holding him trapped. His messy hair flicked down into his eyes, hat having been knocked off.

"Why do you insist on playing these little games," the silky voice and enticing scent of his capture washed over him "When you know you're going to lose?"

Smirking, he flipped his head round so his muzzle was placed directly next to a tufted ear.

"'Cause I'm a freak."

It was so sudden, so quick, so subtle Rioichi wasn't even sure he had felt it. Something warm, something ever so gentle had pressed against his cheek and whisked away in the very same instant, leaving the ninja frozen. He stood there, time slowed, the one he held stuck wiggling out from his hold and with a tip of his hat and a click of his teeth disappeared over the side of the building.

Snapping out of his reverie Rioichi rushed to the roof edge and stared after a passing train, an outlaw standing on the roof and waving his hat smugly. The beconing look in his eyes said it all.

"I guess I'm just a freak too."

Without a second though Rioichi hurled himself over the roof and took off in pursuit of the speeding train, or more accurately, the locomotive's uninvited passenger.

Xxxxxxx

Dim little stars sparked in the clear night sky, the one-horse town below silent as the clock approached midnight. Not a soul disturbed the tranquillity; the day's rounds of gunfire over with. Despite the time a determined little train still continued with it's rounds, passing unknowingly under the watchful gazes of two contented raccoons. Rioichi and Tennessee sat atop the great bridge leading across the river surrounding the town, carelessly swinging their legs beneath them. Occasionally one would chat, or make a light comment, but it was generally a quite affair.

Rioichi sighed, a light breeze ruffling his fur. "I'll admit, your home is not what I first assumed of it, I am pleasantly proved wrong". He leaned closer to Tennessee, who smiled warmly at the action.

"I was hoping you'd think that. It's pretty different from your time now, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

The silence between them descended once again, Tennessee silently working up the drive to speak what had been on his mind for a deal of time now.

"Um, Rio, I've been wonderin'..." A soft snuffling interrupted his request, followed by the slow breathing of a being who is snoozing peacefully. The outlaw turned, finding Rioichi dreaming calmly against him, his tail dangling limply above the sweeping river below. He twitched slightly in his slumber, causing Tennessee to grin.

"Sleep well amigo."

With gentle precision Tennessee picked Rioichi up bridal-style and made his back across the bridge to his hideout.

"You're stayin' with me."

**Yeah, like I said before, this one isn't as good as my last but I still enjoyed writing it and I'm telling you now, there IS going to be a part three once I get round to it. I've got a few other oneshots to get done first before I start but I've got a solid idea of what will happen. **

**If you didn't already notice this story was inspired by the song 'I'm a freak' by Enrique Iglesias (one of my favourite songs) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
